rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Xiaofeng
Ling Xiaofeng was a Late Nascent Soul cultivator residing within the Scattered Star Seas. He along with his Dao Companion form the Heavenly Star Sages of the Star Palace. Starfall Coalition assault After the Starfall Coalition emerged, they encircled and pushed back the Star Palace to the Heavenly Star City. As the two Late-Nascent Soul grand elders controlling the Starfall Coalition, Archsaint Six Paths and Wan Sangu personally attempted to assault the Heavenly Star City to crush the Star Palace. This attempt awoke Ling Xiaofeng and his wife from seclusionChapter 1133. Along with his wife, he ended the assault by forcing both grand elders to retreat. Conspiring to bind Han Li Ling Xiaofeng took notice of Han Li after he learned that Han Li obtained the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Years later, Ling Xiaofeng received a voice transmission from his daughter indicating that Han Li was journeying to the Heavenly Star CityChapter 1134. Believing Han Li to be at most a Mid-Nascent Soul cultivator, Ling Xiaofeng conspired with his wife set out to capture Han Li and obtain the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Ling Xiaofeng learned that Han Li was a Late-Nascent Soul cultivator after his wife was unsuccessful at capturing Han Li. Unable to ascend to the Deity Transformation stage, Ling Xiaofeng and his wife decided that they could not fight Han Li and began devising plans to bind Han Li to the Star Palace to ensure its continued prosperityChapter 1136-1137 . To accomplish this Ling Xiaofeng and his wife wanted to arrange a marriage between their daughter and Han Li. If the marriage didn't work, they decided to share the cultivation method for the Divine Essencefused Light that would bind Han Li to the Heavenly Star City's mountain. First Meeting After Han Li returned from the Outer Star Seas, Ling Xiaofeng met Han Li in person for the first time, to discuss the marriage proposalChapter 1157-1159. Unfortunately, Han Li already had a wife and rejected the proposal. This led Ling Xiaofeng to mistakenly believe Han Li originated from the Great Jin. Since the marriage proposal did not work, Ling Xiaofeng and his wife exchanged the cultivation method for 3 favors. Given Han Li was not from the Scattered Star Seas they provided him 3 special talismans that would allow their daughter to request favors across any distance. Assaulting the Starfall Coalition To ensure the continued prosperity of the Star Palace, Ling Xiaofeng and his wife decided to kill all other Late-Nascent Soul cultivators residing within Scattered Star Seas once their daughter reached the Mid-Nascent Soul stage. Since they had cultivated the Divine Essencefused Light they were bound to the Divine Essencefused Mountain. However, to enact their plans they exploited a one-month period that occurs every century, where the power of the mountain's restriction disappears. When the restrictions disappeared, Ling Xiaofeng and his wife traveled to the main base of the Starfall Coalition and used a technique to detonate all the power of the Divine Essencefused Light they had gained throughout their lifespan. This resulted in a doomsday explosion that killed several Nascent Soul cultivators belonging to the Starfall Coalition including Wan Sangu. The explosion was so powerful that seemingly no Nascent Soul's survivedChapter 1204. However, Archsaint Six Paths narrowly survived. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul Category:Heavenly Star Sage Category:Star Palace